Territorial
by Vela
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome have known each other all there lives and had always been friends. But when kagome has to move Inuyasha changes he becomes dark and full of hate. What do you think will happen when she comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Territorial

Prolog

DREAM

_11 year old kagome was playing at the park with her friend Inuyasha whom she had known since she could talk. Inuyasha was really into doing dangerous things. Kagome was into dancing and gymnastics. They were two different types of people and that's what made them so close. _

"_Inuyasha what would you do if I moved?" asked kagome "I would pack my stuff and go with you." He said," What if you couldn't come with me?" " I would go nuts and track you down and bring you back here" he said " you can't come get me because I'll be really far away." She said starting to cry, " where exactly are you going?" Kagome mumbled a word, " sorry what was that?" "AMERICA, I'm moving to AMERICA!"_

_Kagome yelled as she started to cry even harder. "WHAT! What do you mean America!" _

_"My Mom and Dad want to move to America" she said "Ill be back though so dont worry." she said smilling (SP) _

_ 2 days later_

_Kagome was saying good bye to her friends when she was pulled away by Inuyasha "kagome I have some thing for you." he said giving her a locket with a picture of them together in it. "I have something for you to." she said giving him a necklace "What is it?" he asked "There called prayer beads and only I can take them off ."" ok " "KAGOME! Time to go!" yelled kagome's mother "I got to go she said starting to cry ill miss you." she said giving him a hug. kagome waved good bye as she got on the plane._

Suddenly a 17 year old boy shot up in his bed as his dream ended "Damit why do I always have the same dream!" he growled out as he got out of bed and got ready for school.

I know its short but im new at this but I will try to make them longer.

Luv ya

vela


	2. Chapter 2

**_Territorial _**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_New School Old Friends_**

**_First off I would like to think_**

**_Meion Tenshi_**

**_Von Pyress_**

**_Crimson Tears_**

**_Shessy Girl_**

**_My best friend in the whole world Samerra_**

**_Perky turkey_**

**_Ikjerka_**

**_AndHeavens lil cherry_**

**_For the great reviews_**

**_Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha but soon THEY WILL BELONG TO ME_**

**_HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA caugh caugh caugh_**

**_um ya gotta work on tha so while i am you will be reading_**

**_Now on with the story_**

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shesshomaru, and Rin were in the school parking lot when they herd two girls talking "Did you here? Where supposed to get a new student today and I herd it's a girl" said the first girl " Ya I heard, But I also heard that its that one girl, you know, the one who used to be with them." said the other girl glancing over at the group. "Did you here a chick, oh this is going to be fun." Said Miroku with a perverted smile on his face. "Oh will you ever shut up!" growled out Sango suddenly felling a hand on her Butt **"PERVERT!"** She screamed as she slapped him and stomped off.

As she was walking she bumped in to a girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Said the girl Sango looked up and saw a very recognizable face "Kagome is that you?" "Sango?" **"OH MY GOD** **I cant believe its really you!"** yelled Sango giving the smaller girl a hug. Kagome hugged her back "I missed you too Sango." "Umm Sango where's the Office?" Asked Kagome "Follow me."

In A few minutes they arrived at the office and went up to the front desk "Hi i'm new and my name is Kagome Higorashi(SP?)" She told he lady at the front desk "Ok here you go" the lady said as she gave Kagome a folder with papers in it. "Here let me see your schedule." Said Sango

"Ok we have the same schedule" said Sango "Cool" "Hey do you remember everyone else?" "ya. Why?" " Because they all go hear too and we all have the same schedule" "Thats cool" Just then the bell rang and they rushed to there fires class. Sango went in first and sat down. Kagome waited un till they called there name. "Class please welcome our new student... Kagome Higorashi(SP)"

( Please tell me if i spell any of their names wrong . Im not that great of a speller.)

* * *

I know its short but i can't really type that much i run out of ideas quickly 

Wellany way i want to start adding songs to the end of my stories so if you think its a good idea plz tell me or if you haveany requests message me

Or if you have any ideas it would help a lot thank you

* * *

Kidney Thieves - Before I'm Dead Lyrics 

Moon hangs around  
A blade over my head  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead  
Night consumes light  
And all I dread  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead

The sun reclines  
Eats my mind  
Reminds me what to leave behind  
Light eats night  
And all I never said  
Reminds me what to do before I'm…

To see you  
To touch you  
To see you  
To touch you

Epochs fly, reminds me  
What I hide, reminds me  
The desert skies  
Cracks the spies  
Reminds me what I never tried  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before I'm…

To see you  
To touch you  
To feel you  
To tell you

The sun reclines - remind me  
The desert skies - remind me  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before I'm…

Echo:  
See you  
Touch you  
Feel you  
Tell you

* * *

RR plz

LUV ya

ja ne

VELA


	3. Chapter 3

**HELP **

**i need advise i know i havent updated in like 4 ever because i **

**have absoluly no ideas HELP e mail me at with ideas **

**and again im so sorry for not updating i just cant think latley**


End file.
